Opera
by OneShotsOnly
Summary: Modern-day AU. Mako has just broken up with Korra and Asami takes her out to try to get over him.


AU: Modern day set in LA, Asami is an actress, Bolin plays football, Mako plays baseball, and Korra is a trust fund kid

"Come on, Korra, it'll be fun!" I pleaded to the lump in the couch. I was trying to convince my best friend to come out with me for a night on the town to get over her break-up with Mako. He was the number one pitcher on the Dodgers and her first actual boyfriend. She wasn't taking it well. I sat down next to her, rubbing her back. "You just need to get back out there. This is not the end of the world. He's not worth this." she poked her head out from underneath her blanket. Her face was tear-stained and swollen, angry and sad.

"How would you know?" she demanded of me.

"I've been there." I answered, my voice bitter. It was the first time in our entire friendship I had mentioned the fact that he dumped me for her. Mostly I just avoided it. Her eyes widened and she sat up, throwing her arms around me.

"God, Asami, I didn't mean it like that. I swear. I'm so sorry. Alright, okay, I'll come out with you tonight. Where are we going?" she even pushed the blanket off her lap. I hadn't meant to guilt her, but if that was what it took to get her back on her feet, I would do it.

"Opera. It's on Schrader, north of the Sunset Strip." I told her, standing up and reaching a hand out for her. She hesitated for a moment before taking it and standing up. I smiled. "Now let's go get you dressed."

An hour and a half later we were walking in to the club. Bolin, Desna, and Eska had joined us. Bolin was Mako's football-playing brother and Desna and Eska were his… I don't even know. It was such a strange relationship that I didn't even bother to ask anymore. I had caught him kissing each of them at different times and I didn't want to think about the implications of that.

"-floor. Catch you in a bit!" Bolin yelled over the pounding music, then slipped away with his harem, leaving Korra and I alone. She was star struck by the club itself. She had to be the only rich girl in LA who didn't go out. I just laughed and pulled her out of the entrance way.

"Do you want to dance first, or do you want to get a drink?" I shouted at her. She looked around in awe again and gestured to the bar. I laughed again, tugging her through the crowd.

We actually managed to get seats, given to us by a pair of gentlemen that didn't look too gentle. They were ogling us like pieces of meat. In all honesty, though, I couldn't blame them. I had managed to convince Korra to wear a blue dress with a neckline that was downright sinful over a pair of ripped fishnets and hooker heels. She even took her hair down out of her usual ponytail and let it fall down over her shoulders, just skimming the tops of her breasts. I had to watch out for her, looking like that. I ordered us some frozen drink off the menu to start and sat back to watch the crowd.

Several drinks later, Korra was the one pulling me to the dance floor. She was well past tipsy and definitely a happy drunk. I was only a little ways behind her. Guys were staring from all sides as she dashed through the crowd but none of them made a move.

I caught up to her near the center, where things were so packed you could barely breathe without bumping into someone. The whole crowd throbbed in time with the music, a mess of hands and hips and alcohol and sweat. She pulled me right up close and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" she mouthed, not even trying to be heard over the noise. I nodded. Korra studied the people around us and before I knew what was going on we were grinding, caught up the people and the beat. Her hands were on my waist and mine around her neck, our faces so close they were almost touching. Her hips pressed into mine and I could help but think how good it felt. Oh god, it felt good. I barely knew what was going on anymore and somehow I found her lips against mine and I just fisted my hands in her hair and pulled her closer. Her hands slipped down off my hips to my ass and pulled me in and didn't know if we could get any closer without becoming one person.

Then the song ended and our kiss broke apart. People were looking at us. Even in my drunken state I knew that wasn't good. I grabbed Korra's hand and pulled her off the dance floor, right back to the bar. I knew that was bad, too. I was drunk. She was drunk. More drinks + drunk = bad. Right? All I wanted was Korra, so beautiful in that damn dress. Then I saw some booths along the wall, booths with black curtains over the front of them. Privacy. I lead her over and found an empty booth, thank god. We both climbed in and I shut the curtain behind us. There was a thumping from the booth next to ours. Someone moaned. I suddenly understood the purpose of the booth. I looked at Korra. She looked at me. And then, same as before, our lips met without either of us knowing how it happened. That one touch ignited a fire, the same fire I felt when we were dancing. I pushed her back, hitting the wall and keeping her there, my hands in her hair, my tongue in her mouth. Her hips rolled against mine and it was all I could do not to strip her down right there. Instead I just moaned into her mouth. She got the message loud and clear.

She flipped over, switching the positions, me against the wall and her hands on my hips and traveling down. She pulled out of the kiss for a moment to nip my neck, _hard_, and I looked up to find her eyes dark with lust. I fought to keep myself from ripping her dress off. My fingers found the zipper and I gave it an experimental tug. She didn't notice. I was about to open it all the way when she suddenly pushed my dress up to my stomach. I hadn't worn tights, so I was left with nothing but a flimsy thong to cover me. I gasped. She pulled away from the kiss again just to look at me, from top to bottom. I shivered. Then I pulled the zipper on her dress, harder than necessary, and heard it rip a little. She didn't even flinch, just let it fall. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her chocolaty skin looked soft as silk and I put out a hand to touch her, starting at her face, but skimming all the way to her waist, over her breasts. She was as just soft as she looked. She watched me, eyes burning. We both knew what would happen next. It was just a question of who would move first.

In the end, we would argue over who actually made the move. It was too fast, too blurry to remember. We just knew that in a matter of moments both dresses were gone, her tights ripped off, and all undergarments scattered. We were horizontal on the bench, her mouth on my breasts, my fingers tracing their way past her waist. I teased her for a moment, drawing my finger up and down her slit, but she grunted at me to get going and I plunged in without further ado. She moaned loud and long, and I thought for a second that the other booths would hear us. I realized I didn't care and slipped in a second digit, moving fast. I was just copying what had been done to me in the past, the moves that absolutely drove me nuts. She was very vocal, swearing and moaning and begging, her mouth on mine or my chest whenever she was quiet. She was beautiful.

When she came, it was my name on her lips. I could have gotten off on that alone, that beautiful mouth saying _my name_. I didn't have to, though, because once she finished her beautiful mouth was doing a lot more than saying my name. It was licking and taunting and plunging into me and oh god I had never felt anything like it before in a million boys. I had my hands in her hair again, pulling, tugging, wanting more. She pulled back and blew on me, then started sucking on my clit like a lollipop and I think she was humming the song from the dance floor and I fell over the edge hard, almost screaming her name as I released into her waiting mouth. She even fucking swallowed. Then she came and lay down next to me, her hot, naked body against mine, and if I had died right then it would have been okay.

We fell asleep. We were woken up a few hours later, groggy and still drunk, by a bouncer who told us it was closing time. Of course, he told us this from the other side of the curtain after opening it on us. We struggled to find our clothing in the dark. My bra was completely missing and her ripped tights were ripped past the point of usage. Other than that, damages were minor. There was a small tear at the zipper of her dress, but everything else was fine. We shuffled out quickly. Bolin, Desna, and Eska had left hours ago, we found out, so we had to call a cab.

We both went back to her apartment, where I had some clothes left there from nights I stayed over in a completely platonic way. We both changed into comfy clothes and snuggled down in her bed together to sleep off what promised to be a vicious hangover. My last thought before I fell asleep was simply _"I bet she's over Mako now…"_


End file.
